Before The Grand Story
by RookieCookies
Summary: After dismantlement of the grail. Emiya Shirou and Rin Tohsaka now lives in a universe where soon the future of mankind burned . In the meantime, they lived happily while trying to guide their child. Satsuki and Ritsuka. AU
1. Where We Began

_Insise the greater grail, stood a brown haired teenage girl. She faced a beautiful homunculus. Ready to grant the brunette's wish_

 _"I wish..." the young brunette trailed off._

 _"Take your time" the homunculus said with serene voice._

 _"grant temporal heaven's feel to Emiya Shirou's and Rin tohsaka's loved ones" The brunette said with conviction on her words._

 _Behind the brunette, two person stood behind her. Redheaded man with anber eyes and a Raven haired woman with blue eyes. both have a suprised look on their faces. the raven haired then spoke_

 _"Why?" she asked the brunette._

 _"I want both of you to be happy." brunette responds._

 _"We don't need to meet the dead to be happy, Miyu. So let me ask you again: Why?" Rin Tohsaka asked her again._

 _"You will understand until i make my second wish." Miyu Sakatsuki answered._

 _"My second wish: I wish for a world where Emiya Shirou and Rin Tohsaka didn't suffer and lives normally, lives happily, unbothered by the mages."_

 _Her statement causes the redhead to spok_ e

 _"No! You don't have go that far for someone else! Don't do this, we can still find a way to liv-"_

 _"No! This is my choice, you taught me, whatever path i chooses i'm not wrong." Miyu interjected._

 _"Goodbye, maybe in another time, in another world, i can live happily with both of you. But this world won't allow me. If i didn't make a wish, both of you will be hunted and will never settles down" Emiya Shirou stares at the girl he considers his "daughter" for the last time._

 _Shirou really wants to say something her but, her eyes, her deep amber eyes. It really reminds him his young-self strong passion and conviction. It saddens him because he knew, he can't change her mind._

 _"Okay then, if that's your wish. I can rest easy knowing you are still to true to your path." tears starts streams on Emiya Shirou's eyes,"In return, i will work hard not to waste your wish. i promise, i will happily live Tohsaka to the very end."_

 _"Shirou!This is not fair! why you won't come with us then? If you_ want _to be happy why are you the one who didn't." Rin Tohsaka then shouted._

 _"Rin! Let her." Shirou said with a serious voice making Rin even more in state of disbelief._

 _"I will use my power to grant the third wish." Miyu said with sorrow looming on her face._

 _"No! You can't don't do it you will di-"_

 _"It's okay. I have no regrets this is the only path." With a conviction, Miyu then said,"By my power, I dismantle the greater grail once and for all!"_

 _After she said that, everything is_

 _white._

\--

It's beautiful.

From where Emiya Shirou stood beautiful flowers surrounds him. It's a field of flowers.

In front of him, stood a familiar face. The very first soul Emiya Shirou couldn't save. Ilyasviel Von Einzbern.

"Ara, Onii-chan." She greet them warmly.

"Ilya?" Shirou asked. Clearly tring to make sense everything around them.

"Of course it's me Onii-chan or should i say; Ototo-chan" She then continued, "Come on, we should not wasting any more time now, mind you."

Shirou followed Ilya. While Shirou still trying to proccess everything, Rin is nowhere to be seen. His wife has been going through a lot recently. Losing Sakura, betrayed by the clocktower itself and the kicker; losing Miyu. And worse of all what Miyu said about he and Rin couldn't live normally is true. After refusing to give Miyu to Clocktower, Rin immediately stripped off from her position and all her family revenue are cutted off. Even Shirou couldn't get away from Clocktower's grasp as he is sealing designated after using his reality marble against Julian Ainsworth. The grail dismantlement truly screwed up their lifes. Despite that, they still could live happily, even though they must live secluded. Away from the world...

Shirou didn't know what to do exactly. His mind recently got flooded with many thoughts. So many. It suprises him how he can still calm himself.

They walked endlessly on the field of flowers until Shirou spots a familiar looking man.

Shirou knew who he is. Emiya Kiritsugu

There is a certain feeling that evoked inside of him. A feeling of joy and relief. It's like dream. It's so surreal. Very hopeful.

Shirou reached Kiritsugu who are sitting on a bench.

"Welcome back." Emiya Kiritsugu greets them then added, "Our time is short but I have a lot to say to you."

\--

Old man you...

Only for a moment, I can only think one thing: _i miss you_

Kiritsugu.

"You've grown more than i can imagine, Shirou."

Kiritsugu

"I..." I don't know what to say.

Did I surpass you old man?

Did I make you proud?

Do you aprrove my path?

My cursed and borrowed ideals.

Kiritsugu, did I have become a hero of justice like you wished.

"Old man..."

"You know, i once told you i want to be become hero of justice-"

I still remembered it clearly. How you passed your dreams to this empty boy who only wish to have purpose.

"-and you carry my dreams to a different heights."

"I'm proud of you, son. You reach happiness in those cursed ideal."

"You never back down, you have no regrets."

"If things are different, i might able to share that happiness with you."

After travelling around the world collecting information about Emiya family, I have found out so many secrets and revelation regarding my adopted family. Especially Kiritsugu's.

The very fact that he is saber's master during the fourth war and the dreaded magus killer suprises me. It felt so coincedence i summon her too in my war and his tittle are unofficially taken by me. But yet, he didn't lie when he once said to me he had a family. Irisviel von Einzbern and Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. His wife and daughter. Ilya never had a chance to told me about Kiritsugu during the war.

I never really understand the meaning behind his words when he save me on that fire until i learnt his past.

Kiritsugu, such a pitiful old man you are. You lost so much more than me. Your father. Your foster mother. Your Wife. Your Daughter. Your hope in those idealism you held. Your source of happiness.

 _I'm_ _glad i could found you...by saving even one person_ _... i_

 _i've_ _saved myself_

I am your salvation isn't it, Kiritsugu. Through me, once again you achieved happiness that you almost lost from that fire. Every sacrifice you made on the war are all in vain. If i knew about this more sooner i... i could make our lifes better. Maybe.

Archer is right. If i follow my path, i could truly end up like him. Kiritsugu is the solid proof of it. A man that wishes to be a hero yet the reality came and broke those dreams. In the end, he lost hope in the humanity and he became a machine called Hero of Justice, a human with no emotions only logic and calculations. To save many by eliminating the few. But both Archer and Kiritsugu walkrd this path alone.

I'm not alone in my path

"Old man, did you proud of me?" I uttered.

"More than ever. You make this pitiful man happy during his last years." Kiritsugu replied with a smile.

"Despite walking towards the path i once chooses, you are not alone in it."

"You have someone that cared you and you cared them back."

"You valued yourself and that's enough. I hope you didn't walked this path. I wish you had a normal life. But seeing your accomplishment, i can only express my gratitude by how you always hold my ideals and yet still reached happiness at the same time. Something i couldn't accomplished during my life."

Thank you.

"Even when i held the tittle 'second coming of Magus Killer'?" Like father and son, i guess.

He chuckled.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Then added,

"No, i would say i'm proud you hold that tittle."

"Well thanks?" I uttered earning a chuckle from Kiritsugu.

True, that tittle can already sent a shiver to any mage who hears it. Despite I resent that tittle, i admit it fits me.

For 7 years i've gathered enough reputation to be called Magus Killer. I'm not using Kiritsugu's cold calculation but my way dealing it mostly involves dirty tactics. Not only that, some mages i hunted always be on guard knowing i'll come for them. I strike fear into the rogue mages who threatens the moonlit world and the Mage Association praises me for my efficiency.

While i resent most members of the Association, the El-Melloi Family is the one i deeply respect especially the former Lord, El-Melloi II. Who represents more modern thinking of a magus. Still, the current head, Reines is not so bad as i thought. I owe her for the Emiya crest retrieval. Speaking of that crest, the transplantion goes smoothly without a hitch for some reason. Despite being adopted, i'm compactible to it.

In other words, i'm now the current head of Emiya family. My marriage to Tohsaka is something controversial to the mage community. Two family heads marrying is something they can't grasp. Of course because they only think about the hereditary issues. To us, that doesn't matter. We're just two adult loving each othe-

"Ah, Tohsaka, eh. A fine woman you had." Kiritsugu suddenly said. _Did he read my thoughts?_

"I never expected my former enemy's daughter is smitten to you."

"Well, a man like you must be lucky to hit the jackpot."

"But you hit the jackpot too, isn't it. Einzbern i presume." I replied.

"Ah, you got me. It seems we have a knack to be attracted to one of the founding famillies."

"So what, my child will be attracted Matous then." i said.

"Yeah, we both had hit the Einzbern and Tohsaka. Only Matous left." Kiritsugu said jockingly.

"I'm happy we can talk like this, Shirou."

"Me too, Old man. Me too."

"I think this is enough, our time is up." Kiritsugu said with smile befitting a father.

"Yeah, thank you for seeing me again, old man."

"Take care, Shirou. You will be no longer in this world but i can only pray you will succeed in the new world you will belong. Oh, by the way, this might be late to say but, Congratulations on your marriage, Shirou. Live, son. Don't look back. Now then, i take my leave. May we meet again in different time and circumstances."

As he said that, he walked towards a bright light Ilya followed him, holdibg his hand. For a moment I thought about talking to Ilya but meeting her again it's enough for me.

They walked and a beautiful lady appeared as she waited for them. Ilya then turns back then said," Goodbye Shirou! I hope you are happy with Rin. Give me nephews and nieces, would you." i laugh at that.

"Thank you for, giving my husband happy memories, Shirou. And thank you for reuniting us in eternity."

"Oh, and give me granchilds too okay. I needed one." Wow. This beautiful lady just said something incredible to me like Ilya.

Kiritsugu only chuckled at that

"Iri, don't push him too hard. You will have one. I'm sure of it."

With that final remark, they dissapeared. Leaving me alone in this field of flowers.

Then she appears.

Rin Tohsaka stood there eyeing me like when she trying to ease my stress after assignments.

"Shirou..."

"Did you meet them?"

"I did, Sakura is there too."

We both sat on the field with i'm on Tohsaka's lap. We did not meet each other gaze. We merely enjoying the serene atmosphere.

For some reason i just wanted to see my inner world. Something inside me are changing.

I always remember that young stubborn man. A man that fought his own ideals. No matter what he do, he will always be betrayed. That young man thought he can live with no regrets, but he is still young and immature. There no escape for him. But in the end, he realized his ideals are beautiful he will uphold it. He was sure with a steel conviction because unlike his adversary, he is not alone. Emiya Shirou didn't go alone.

And then, i remembered a young shinning woman. A woman that captures my hollow heart. She felt so distant and yet, she is close. After i started to know her i express my feelings. She returns my feeling. My empty heart suddenly felt a joy that i can't described. She can see through my soul. This faker. Instead of leaving me alone with my cursed ideals, she decided to come along with me. Doing everything she can to make me happy. I always grateful for her. Because of her, i can feel happiness that i thought i didn't deserved. Through her, i can enjoy everything the world can offer. Through her, i know how to be human once again. Through her, i know what it means to be cared and loved. Lastly, through her, i have no regrets. The woman that still believes me in walking this path, Rin Tohsaka.

I am no longer idealistic man i once knew. My dreams cannot be realized but, it's my way of life.

Kiritsugu once said to save people you must choose. I once hated that statement. But, realizing i can't save everyone, i know what he meant.

If i can be the hero of justice to everyone, i can be for my loved ones. I believe in what's right that will not change.

I felt a movement on Tohsaka's leg as she gently put my head and start laying down beside me.

She embrace me. This warm feeling... it's something i always enjoy.

I started chanting my reality marble

 _My body is made out of swords._

"Shirou?" she asked i merely replied with my finger on her lips

 _My blood is of iron and my heart of glass._

A warm fire engulfs us as i start chanting more

 _I have overcome countless battlefields._

Tohsaka still wrapped her arms around me. Clearly understanding what i want to do

 _Not even once retreating, Not even once being victorious._

I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

 _The bearer lies here with no regrets, forging wonderful memories in hill of swords._

 _Tohsaka, thank you._

 _Thus, my life has meaning._

 _Let's achieve our own happy ending_

 _This body is made out of infinite swords._

The reality marble starts to realized.

Unlinited Bladeworks no longer what it used to be.

No longer a twilight sky, it's now a sunny sky. The black gears no longer float on the skies. The place that was once hill of swords, now was a mountain of swords. No more barren wasteland. Only Grasslands.

I looked at Tohsaka. Our gaze are met. She leans her body and move into my face. My lips and hers are connected and we shared a passionate kiss as we laying down on the beautiful grasslands of Unlimited Bladeworks.

As we waiting for us to be transported to other world i stop our intimate moment and ask her

"Are you ready to achieve our own happy end?"

She replied

"I'm ready for more brilliant years to come."


	2. The Dreams I Carried For You

_Mifune,_ _2003_ _. In a middle class house_

"Yield."

"No, i refuse."

"Baka, you are losing this fight. Admit it."

"No! My pride won't let me. You have to do more than generic threats!"

Minutes have passed and they are still on a submission with the boy locks the girl's head while the latter locks the former's hand.

"Last chance, YIELD!"

"My heart is steel you-"

"I will burn your doujins then."

"Waaaaahhhhh, Ritsuka-sama. I yield I yield. DON'T BURN MY PRECIOUS BABIES! Waaaahhhhhh."

The girl then starts squirming on the ground with the boy on top of her, still having a victorious pose and smug grin.

"You dare to tresspass my holy grounds, this is your punishment!"

"I'm s-sorry Ritsuka-sama *sniff* I won't tell mom and dad…"

"What the hell is going on here? Ritsuka! Why is your sister on the ground?!"

The girl then jumps onto the new speaker, still crying.

"OTOO-SAN! He's going to burn my lovechilds!" screamed the girl, ignoring her father's dumbfounded look.

"Eh, what?" The father asked, still unsure on whats going on between his childrens.

"Otoo-san! Whatever she said don't believe he-"

"RITSUKA USES OKAA-SAN'S MONEY TO BUY THOSE EROS!" The girl shouted, with that statement, the boy named Ritsuka fell. Knowing her sister just sends a signal to a certain dreaded figure. His only defense is his father. He is the only one who can repel her.

"Oh boy.." The father deadpanned.

"Hoh, so that's why my wallet felt a little thinner this days…." A new voice entered.

Everyone present then started to shiver except the father, who are putting a 'Ganbatte' expression.

"No…." Horror creeped on Ritsuka's face.

"I-I-I c-can explain, r-really. I-I c-can." That stutter gives a clear message: He can't explain it.

"As a responsible parent, I have the right to educate my childrens to be better than their parents."

"OTOO-SAN! HELP!"

"Sorry, you're on your own about this."

"Don't worry. **Ritsuka** you are not alone. Isn't it, **Satsuki**?"

"WHAT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

"You disturb my lovely slumber with your loud voice. You shoudn't have done that, I treasure them."

The siblings started to panic, exchanging a mental truce and starts to run from their mother. Their father only gives a thumbs up, whishing good luck to them.

"FUJIMARU SATSUKI! FUJIMARU RITSUKA! PREPARE FOR YOUR LATE CLASS!" Their mother shouted. The siblings then reinforced their legs and ran like hell.

Emiya Shir- no, Fujimaru Shirou stood there , alone, proceeds to a nearby window and gaze at the night sky.

 _Ah, the moon is beautiful tonight_

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Chapter I: The Dreams I Carried For You

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fuyuki, 2013_ _, Fujimaru Residence_

Today, i'm going to test my skills in front of Otoo-san. He has been patience with me in teaching magecraft. After countless failure and miscalculation, i will prove today, i will succeed. Otoo-san's effort will payed-off. Now then, let's do this.

"Creation Shift!... Actualizing blueprint... Determining Concept Validality... Reconstructing materials... Begin Altering process... Applying concept to structure... Finalizing shifts... Imagine Complete."

I... DID IT! The shinai can be retracted.

"Is this just me or the shinai can be retracted out of thin air at will. Good job." He is complimenting me! Yesssssss... my effort is not in vain. Time to say my piece then.

"Yeah, i'm inspired by those Saber Wars series. They have a lightsaber that can be retracted like this."

"Good job Satsuki, you're getting more imaginative these days. Yet..."

Wait. No! No! No! Another mistake!?

"... there is a flaw in this shinai."

"What is it?" I sheepishly ask him

"Your altering process still needs to be refined. You see, this shinai is actually didn't retracted. It's just invisible to plain eyes."

"What? I thought.."

Dammit, i know whats wrong with it. I've been imagining concept of illusion into the shinai. It causes the supposed object altering concept got dismissed in favor of illusion concept that has plagued my head. I've shouldn't read those depressing novels. Now look at this, is my blood curses to messed up the most important parts? What a lovely night this has been.

"Don't worry, everyone can make a mistake. But still, this is impressive."

"Huh?"

Otoo-san? Please don't just say those words to cheer me up after i messed up.

"You replicated invisible air's effect without emitting a mana from this shinai."

Invisible air? How? I merely imagined a invisibility illusion.

"If you are an enforcer, you can suprise your enemies using these methods."

"Thanks, i guess.."

"Come on don't be depressed because this mistake. I used to make more mistake than you back in my younger days."

Otoo-san... You're the best father people can ask for.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Otoo-san."

"Sure, just relax. Take your time."

"Otoo-san, Suki-nee, Fuji-nee is here."

Ritsuka shouted. He mostly trains alone since formalcraft are Okaa-san's specialty. Otoo-san still trains him though, even it's just mostly the theories.

Nevermind that, he said Fuji-nee is here which means...

"Well, that means trouble, right?"

"I'm sure you already know that means." So cool. Otoo-san, you must be a badass back when you are still on your prime

"I'm hungry by the way. Come on, let's have a dinner."

"Yep, let's."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

After Dinner, Fuji-nee left the house then said her usual farewell line.

"Thanks for the food, Fujimaru-kun. See you tomorrow at school. Byeeee..."

Otoo-san only bows and say goodbye. Tomorrow are saturday but, Otoo-san will still going to school since he is the Co-Supervisor of Archery Club. Really, i was suprised when he told me he used to be expert archer. It's felt so contradicting for a magus and ethics teacher.

But the Archery Club always grateful for his presence. Since 2007, he has led the club along with Fuji-nee into winning a lot of national championship. Under Otoo-san's lead, the club becomes a pride for Homurahara. His kind and well mannered attitude attracted a lot of admirers. Even me. Not in a romantic way of course. Jeez, i'm not like those incest light novels.

"She's a bundle of energy, isn't she." Ritsuka suddenly said.

"Well, that is expected from Tiger of Fuyuki." So fearless. Anyone who said that mostly got beaten up no matter who you are.

"Nee Otoo-san, are you not afraid of her?" I asked Otoo-san a very obvious question.

"Heh, i used to but now your mother's ramblings are more terryfying than her."

Eh. I hope you have a more good reason, actually. Then Ritsuka suddenly asked me:

"Satsuki do you have an assignment from school?"

"Nope" I replied

"Well, me too but you know what today is, right?"

Let me think this through. Hmmm, Today's Saturday, no assigment.

.. DING!

"Ah, i get it!"

After knowing what Ritsuka meant, we both moved our gaze to Otoo-san. A clear mischievious intent plastered on our face.

"Why you both keep staring at me?"

I looked at Ritsuka again and tells him our question.

"Tell us about your past with Okaa-san!" X2

"W-what?"

Kyaa! His expression is priceless. If only i have a camera

"Don't act like a flustered teenage boy, Otoo-san. You never tell us how you met her. Since we didn't go to school tomorrow and we are free you have a lot of bedtime stories to tell to us!"

Oh! Nice persuasion little brother! My teachings in the art of trickery is not in vain.

"Okay! I give up."

"YES!" Ritsuka and I shouted onto the sky.

"Hey, keep it down! Let's head back to the house."

Fufufu...

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fuyuki, 2013, Fujimaru Resisence._

To think my parents literally has a manga-like past. Otoo-san is in the middle of telling us his experience as a Magus Killer. Before that, i just found out that the reason Ritsuka can charm a lot of women is because Otoo-san's protagonist charm. Really, besides Okaa-san, i can assume her sister, Sakura actually attracted to him. But the most suprising is how his early days before entering moonlit world as a whole. Otoo-san used to be a very weak mage. Until a ritual on Fuyuki two decades ago happened. He didn't go into details about the ritual but he told us that is where he met Okaa-san. Okaa-san is a powerful magus from a long bloodlibe magi familly. After being impaled by enemy magus familliar, Okaa-san saves Otoo-san's life after she founds him injured in the old Homurahara Academy building. In the span of two weeks, they got close to each other during the duration of the mentioned ritual. I'm suprised Otoo-san is the one who confess first. Awww, what a gentleman. It's more cute when he told us Okaa-san goes into Tsundere mode after he confess. So cute. After a lot of struggle they survived the ritual and starts dating. For nine years. That's... too long. Of course, she's mad at him for not proposing her sooner but that's not important.

"... and that is where i met your late foster sister..."

Minutes has passed, he told us an interesting fact actually. We used to have a foster sister. Her name is Miyu Sakatsuki. The ritual that my parents have survived, actually still going after they 'destroyed' it.

Our late foster sister is actually a kind if wish granting machine. My parents enemies used her as a trump card during the ritual. Thankfully, Okaa-san rescues her and put her into care.

"At that time Miyu-" Otoo san?

"Satsuki, Ritsuka, that's enough for today. Get rest." Did we bring a bad memory? Did we somehow reminds him bad memories?

"What's wrong? You cutted in the middle of sentence." Ritsuka asked

"There are things better not to be known until it's ready. Noe, get rest."

"But-" x2

"Kids, just rest. Now!"

That is the most terryfying expression he is ever put on. I've never seen him like this.

Whatever that is, we should obey it.

As Ritsuka and i goes to our respective room i hear a faint sob from where Otoo-san told us his story.

I'm sorry. I didn't meant to.

Still, there is a something wrong with the story. I'm sure there are things he didn't told us.

I Wonder..

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fuyuki, 2013, Ryuudo Temple Burial Grounds_ It's funny to know the Shirou Emiya in this world died. That boy never got the chance to be saved since Emiya Kiritsugu didn't participate in this world's Fourth Grail War. Fortunately, it's not Angra Mainyu this time. It's a servant's doing.

Kiritsugu in this world, well, I don't know what became of him i hope he is okay. He didn't participate the Fourth War.

It's a relieve too, knowing there is no Angra Mainyu here.

As i walked through the graveyard, i can't deny a surge of emotions marching inside my head

I remember this feeling when i visited Kiritsugu's grave. Mourning, sadness, bittersweet...

I shouldn't thought of that.

The kids is now sleeping after i told my past. Albeit, modified.

Today is 31th October, i almost forgot to visit you this month.

And so, i stood in front of the gravestone.

It is written 'Fujimaru'.

But i know, that's not her name.

"Tohsaka, nine years have passed i'm still carrying our dreams..."

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

A/N

Sorry, if i destroy your expectation. I promise i have the reason why it turned like this after the hopeful prologue.


	3. Left Behind

_Garan no Dou, Mifune, 1999_

When there is trouble, there is always those who will try to solve it. When a Hero of Justice is present, he'll surely try to solve it. But today, he isn't going to solve it. For this trouble is not his. He has learned not to meddle with other people's affair. Despite knowing that, he can't help but to think; something bad is going to happen.

There is a murderer on the loose around the industrial district. After a lot of information gathering, it looks like the culprit has a relation to Garan no Dou's employee, Kokutou Mikiya and Ryougi Shiki. After Kokutou's confirmation, this is proven to be true. The name of the culprit is Shiramizu Lio. Mikiya's upper-classman and Shiki's admirer. The culprit also produce a drug to turn it victims insane and wild. Fortunately, Mikiya is not harmed when he discovers and confronts the culprit. Yet, it led to more further complications.

Mikiya has confirmed of Shiki's whereabouts. She is going to confront the culprit, but in doing so, she is going to lose something important if she did the unnecessary act.

Emiya Shirou can only ponder how similar he is to Ryougi Shiki. Being an empty person himself in the past has given him an insight about this issue. _You can live normally, Shiki_ he thought. The solution to Shiki's problems is Mikiya. Just like how his is Tohsaka Rin. The only thing Shiki needs is something to fill the void inside of her, something that can make her realize she deserved to live like everybody else instead of murderer. _Mikiya, let's hope you can bring some sense to her._

As Emiya Shirou lost in his thoughts, the door of the office opened, revealing Kokutou Azaka who are surely trying to find his brother.

"Toukou-san, where is Mikiya?" She asked.

"Azaka-san, don't worry he is going to be fine." Emiya Shirou instead replied her.

"Yeah, don't worry about him. Shiki is not going to let him die." Aozaki Touko stated. Adding more worry on Azaka.

"That gives more reason to find him, that woman is going to put him in danger."

It's been a general knowledge between Aozaki Touko, Emiya Shirou, and Tohsaka Rin that Azaka has an obvious crush to her own brother. The young woman always tries to find a way to break Mikiya and Shiki's relationship. It's a one-sided love and Azaka has no way in winning it.

"Well, since you're here, help me pack things up, will you." Touko asked Azaka.

"Eh, where are you going?" Azaka asked back.

"I think my time's here is enough." Touko replied.

Everything doesn't last forever and that applies to everyone. For Aozaki Touko, this is one of her many trips, but she is going remember this one dearly.

 _One day, I'll leave everything behind_ Shirou thought. Once this "Murder Speculation" affair is over, everything is going to change.

Chapter 2: Left Behind

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fujimaru Residence, Mifune,_ _2003_

In this ordinary looking house, lives the Fujimaru family. The family is ordinary and there is no trace of anything suspicious around them- that is what their neighbors thought. In truth, this family is abnormal. The fact that their records are fake is one of them, but nobody aware of it.

The head of the family, The Patriarch, Fujimaru Shirou, is an ethics teacher and a part-time house-husband of the family. In actuality, he is Emiya Shirou. The Survivor of The 5th Holy Grail War and the dreaded Magus Killer from another universe. Along with his wife, Fujimaru Rin, they are transported to a different universe that diverse than their own.

Fujimaru Rin is The Matriarch of the family. She is also a teacher like her husband but also The Unofficial Student's Council's Advisor. Her intellect are praised by her peers, and the council mostly consults with her. Just like her husband, her true identity is Tohsaka Rin. Survivor of The 5th Holy Grail War. Heir of Tohsaka family. A Pride ranked magus. And the most importantly, former apprentice of Wizard Marshall Zelretch.

Their children, Fujimaru Satsuki and Ritsuka are now 7 years old. They're born on 1996. Both are secretly a magus-in-training under their parents. Both are an average one. It can be said that both of them are a prodigy, but the older child, Satsuki, is a lot more unique than her brother.

Besides having an origin of Imaginary Element, she also has a unique origin called Imagine Realization. It allows her to modify her magecraft as long she has an active imagination. While her brother, Ritsuka, is a lot more down-to-earth magus. But because of that, he matured early and more aware of his surroundings. He trains himself to put on masks that hide his true personality. A façade. But that doesn't mean he isn't a social person. Through his father encouragement, he opens himself to other people. This led him being admired by his classmates, especially the girls.

Despite their secrets, the family lives in harmony and peaceful days goes by.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fujimaru Residence, Mifune 2003_

"mmph.."

"Shirou… slow down a bit.."

"Okay.."

Inside the bedroom, two adults having a passionate moment. The woman has raven hair and blue eyes and the man has auburn hair and amber eyes. Both are in a middle of intercourse. Both are enjoying the moment until-

"Ouch! Ouch! Shirou you monster! I said slow down!" Rin yells at Shirou who are being pushed by the former.

"You're usually not like this." Rin stated then added, "What gotten into you?"

"Sorry Tohsaka, it's been months we didn't do this." Shirou replied clearly dejected.

True, because they're busy with their jobs they rarely have the time to pleasure each other and their duty as parents prevents them from having it.

"We have no choice then, come on let's just sleep." Rin said with a straight face.

"Tohsaka?"

"I'm not in the mood now, but because you ruined it, sleep with me without clothes." Rin said that with straight face again, causing Shirou flustered as the result.

"W-what?!"

"What? we already done this before , right." Rin calmly stated then said , "You heard me! Let's get some rest."

"I can't believe this……" Shirou admit his defeat then Rin continues, "Believe it. Besides, a little cuddling is fine, right?"

"True. Well, I'm the servant and you're the master." if Rin getting the higher ground, Shirou only need to use his future-self's way to caught her off guard. Now, it's Rin's turn to get flustered.

"B-baka! don't say something Archer would said." Shirou only laughs at her implication.

"Eh, I'm Archer too so that means I can call you that if you _preferred_ it." Shirou seems to enjoy doing this.

"I hate you…" Rin completely defeated, buried her face on Shirou's chest

"That's more like it, I love this cute side of you."

With a soft movement Shirou starts to combs Rin's soft hair. _I never got tired doing this_ Shirou thought.

There is a time where Shirou thought he'll lose her one day. When he is still young, that notion is alien to him. He always wanted to save, not being saved. If there is a chance to save people and the only choice is to sacrifice himself, he'll gladly take it. Being cared and loved is something he once felt doesn't deserved. Back then, he never knew how impactful he is to other people's life. His idiotic self is too dense to understand other people's sacrifice for him.

But he is different now. He understands now that everyone deserves to live normally. Those who waste themselves for a worthless goal is a fool. Even though he still carries those ideals, he doesn't set it as a goal, but an ideal worth following, a way of life. There is no way to save everyone, but we must accept that fact. Everything important comes first. I hope we live together until we're gray and old.

Emiya Shirou close his eyes.

 _We have a promise to keep._

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fujinaru Residence, Mifune, 2004_

Down in the basement of the household, a boy sitting alone, reading books and writings of his mother.

Until that said mother came.

"Ara, Ritsuka-chan." she looked around the basement, "A dedicated student, are you."

"O-Okaa-san! s-sorry! I should go to bed..." the boy panickly said.

"Don't worry, I won't scold you for this. Stay."

"Okay..."

"You will becone a good magus if you keep dilligently study like this... but as a magus there are things you shouldn't follow Ritsuka"

"What I shouldn't follow..." the boy muttered, repeating his mother last sentence.

"Listen, Ritsuka. When one become a magus they must cast aside their morality for the sake of their research..."

Ritsuka confused on that statement. He didn't expect his mother to bring that up.

"... but that's not what I want you to become." she continue, " I want you to become a compassionate person. Person that cares for their loved ones. Person that side with justice..." she trailed off then continue,

"I want you not to cast aside your humanity as a magus. I want you to become who you really are, true to the end."

"I understand..." the boy nodded.

"Good. Promise me, you're going to become a person like that."

"I will! I will become a magus like you! a compassionate magus that doesn't carelessly throw his humanity for a worthless goal!"

Rin only stunned on her son's claim. For a boy at his age, he matured early. Heck, he actually understands what she said to him.

"Thank you, I can rest easy now..."

Under the darkness of the basement, Tohsaka Rin and Fujimaru Ritsuka brightens the dark room.

To Fujimaru Ritsuka, this is his last conversation with his mother.

 _o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o_

 _Fuyuki, 2004_

How it end up like this?

That question runs through Tohsaka Rin's mind as she is trying the process everything she heard from her ally, Master of Caster.

This grail war is different

This is not what she expected in this world 5th War. There Is no Emiya Shirou, there is no Matou Sakura, there is no Tohsaka participating, and there is no Einzbern. This whole war are different to her. She never understands why the command spell appeared on her hand outside Fuyuki. Is she still registered as "Tohsaka" or the Tohsaka family completely wiped out from the previous war?

Sadly, both are right.

The 4th War wiped out her family in the most cruel way possible. There is no trace of her family. Everyone is killed, even Sakura. At least she died as a Tohsaka, not defiled by Matous.

She is now on the last stages of war. She has lost her servant, Lancer. Now, she allied herself to Master of Caster, Marisbilly Animusphere. Despite hesitant at first, the man's wish fortunately are not reaching the root. The man only wish to realize his research, Chaldea. Rin gave the man a respect for not trying to sacrifice his servant, King of Magecraft, but in doing so the Heaven's Feel ritual are not completed. The servant's wish stunned Rin the most. For a person known as King of Magecraft, his wish is to become human. It's endearing and sad after knowing his backstory.

"Tohsaka Rin, are you sure about this?" Marisbilly inquired.

"Yes, just face the servant. I'll face the master." With a confirmation, Rin stands from where she sit.

"Do you have a history with the master?" It's Caster turn to ask.

"Yes, a long one."

The Master of Saber, Kotomine Kirei. Someone that Rin wish she could kill back in her world. To make it worse, seeing his servant already saddens her.

I'm sorry old friend.

To think of all people, Kirei is the one summoned her.

After killing that fake priest, she is going to brag about it to Shirou back in Mifune.

Shirou

No, failure is not an option. She will back to his arms and she will fulfill the promise she made. She has to because……

"Let's make haste, Marisbilly." With a strong conviction she and her allies proceed to the Ryuudo Temple.

12:20 PM, Ryuudo Temple.

The fake priest standing there with Saber. That smug smirk still plastered on that man's face. Already expecting them to arrive.

"Master of Caster." Kirei greeted. Marisbilly then said, "No need for formalities, priest. Let's straight to the point."

"Hoh, is this newfound confidence came from the woman?"

"Fake priest, how I've been longing to crack your skull." Rin said with a clear killing intent.

"Then let's begin this then. Saber!"

"Caster now!"

The battle ensues between the servant as Caster tries to avoid Saber's slash as he distract her from interrupting his master's confrontation with the priest.

"Marisbilly step back! This is my fight now." He obeyed and stand watching from the sideline, "Kotomine Kirei, brace yourself!" Rin shouted as she start to lunge on to her former guardian.

Vengeance is such a sweet thing, isn't it.

o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

 _Fuyuki, 2004_

You Idiot! Why're you going without me?! You always called me idiot and who's the idiot now. That damned war is not worth your time. Why didn't you tell me this?! I could've helped you. I can give a powerful catalyst for summoning. If you died before I came to you I won't forgive you.

Tohsaka

Tohsaka

Tohsaka

Tohsaka

Don't die. Please, don't take her away from me.

12:46 PM, Ryuudo Temple.

The place looks like what I've always remembered minus Assassin. I can sense two servants nearby. That's not important. What's Important now is to get to Tohsaka.

Wait! Is that…

Kotomine……. Kirei……..

The fake priest……

He just used a command spell. No! He didn't used it for that, right? Right?

RIGHT?

No! I can't believe what my eyes told me. That is not the Saber I knew. She is forced. She is forced.

Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin. Saber would never do this to Rin

This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion. This is not true this is illusion.

THIS IS A LIE!

HOW COULD YOU, AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. THAT PROMISE. THAT HAPPY END WE WISHED FOR.

NO!

I WOULDN'T ACCEPT THIS.

"Trace….. ON!"

No more playing, that priest is going to die. He will suffer….. IN HELL!

"KOTOMINE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs

I traced every sword I knew. There is no mercy for him. I will kill him in the cruelest way possible.

I launch my projections, he can't avoid it. His death is certain.

Before my swords reached him he used his trump card,

"By the power of the command spell: kill this man!"

She won't able to hurt me, she wouldn't do-

I felt something pierced my chest

Saber…..

"Sa…Saber….. Why?" her sword pierced through my body. The Sword of the Promised Victory bathed with my blood.

"I'm sorry, he forced me. Shirou, forgive me."

"Ru…" There is only one last resort.

"Don't!" She know what I'm going to project…

"Ru-Rule BREAKER!" I trust the dagger onto her chest. Breaking her contract with the bastard.

Once again, I'm Saber's master.

"Saber……"

"Your orders."

"Kill…. Kotomine…. and …"

My vision is blurred- I can't utter my last command.

Damm it, move your mouth you stupid body.

Just say it and Tohsaka will be saved.

"Ava…"

"Shirou? SHIROU?!"

NO! NOT NOW, Move! Emiya Shirou, or Tohsaka won't be saved.

My body fails me, as I lost my consciousness. No... this can't be it.

Tohsaka

I'm sorry.

O=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=O

Chapter II: Left Behind

O=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=I=O

A/N

Thanks for the follows, guys. I appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews too for pointing out my mistakes. If there is still grammar error you can blame me for not truly understanding English grammar. English is my second language. I'm Indonesian, btw. I followed my country's grammar rules and replace the language with English.

ENOUGH OF THAT!

So, to clear things up let me answer some question that you might wonder.

Who is Satsuki? She is Gudako.

How old is Shirin's children in chapter 1? 17 years old. They're born on 1996.

The summary implies Rin has a lot more role in the story, why kill her? To make things clear, Shirou x Rin is my OTP, but I've been imagining this kind story since I learned about Nasuverse. Sorry for bringing the "there is no happy end" in Nasuverse logic. The summary is a little decoy, because the story is a lot more about Shirou guiding his children 2 years before Grand Order. Rin's death frankly, is a parallel to Tokiomi's death.

That's it for today's A/N booth. Hope you guys have a nice day.

Update: A little mistake. Thanks for pointing out my little error.


End file.
